Rinne Sonogami
Rinne Sonogami (園神 凜祢 Sonogami Rinne) is a character exclusively to the game Date A Live: Rinne Utopia and the novel version of the game. Appearance Rinne has short, light pink hair, with a part of her hair tied up in a braid. She has light brown eyes and seen wearing a uniform with a sweater that has the logo of Raizen High School. Personality Rinne is a calm and gentle girl who acts like a traditional childhood friend: goes every morning to the Itsuka House to wake Shido up and prepare his lunch. History Not much is known about her, except that she and Shido are childhood friends. Plot Powers and Abilities Rinne does not posses any Astral Dress or Angel this is because while she is a being that is close to the Spirit but isn't one, but this doesn't mean her power is inferior to the Spirit, in fact probably because of her abnormal origin, Rinne posses a power that far outclasses Tohka and the other Spirits, easily defeating them all together at once. Rinne possess 2 powers that is given a name, her first power Eden is probably her primary ability, Eden power as summarized by Reine is "the power to redo the world until the user gain the desired result", using this power Rinne can create a large field where all the events inside the field can be manipulated and also can be redoed many times as Rinne desires, this is the power that Rinne used to hide the tree that functions as the core of the Eden by manipulating the residents of the Tengu City into believing it to be the city's new monument New Tengu Tower, Rinne also used this power to made herself to be Shidou's kind childhood friend that always with him ever since they were a kid, according to Reine this ability is could be seen as an Angel but with a scale that far surpasses one. Rinne's second power is Paradise Lost where she controls the roots of the tree that is the core of Eden to attack her enemies, rather than hurting the enemies physically the roots took their consciousness, Rinne used this power to defeat Shido and the spirits. Other than the two powers above, Rinne also posses many other unnamed powers such as summoning Guardians to act under her will and fires powerful beams and fireballs that could defeat a Spirit easily. Kotori also made a comment that Rinne's mana density is second only to the First Spirit and if she would lose control of her power it would cause a spacequake so powerful that could destroy Japan. Trivia *She is revealed not to be a spirit. *After Rinne is forgotten, Phantom appears and gives thanks to Rinne for fulfilling her role before she dissolves. *She is said to be a yandere along with Kurumi. *In every other route, there is a bad end where she kills Shido along with the heroine. Category:Characters Category:Game Category:Female Category:Human Category:Spirit